


I Know It's Crazy...But I'm Hoping

by Narcis_The_Monk



Series: Lyrical Alternatives [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: "...when I'm around you I'm predictableCause I believe in loving you with first sightI know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..To take a hold of you..."John Seed met someone the night before, and he's still with him. What he can't figure out is why that fact doesn't bother him, and why is he almost excited what it could mean?





	I Know It's Crazy...But I'm Hoping

John Seed woke up the next morning a little groggily, shifting an arm across his face to block out light with a low groan. He realized he couldn't move the arm he was trying for at first so he settled with the other one. It clicked into place that he couldn't move his arm, and he was turning to look at it curiously before he'd even opened his eyes. When he managed to successfully pry them open a crack, he saw the source and he was smiling before he could register it. And his name popped into his head. _'Charlemagne is a wonderful name to purr out in the heat of the moment. Though Sharky does have a cute ring to it.’_

The man in question was curled around him tightly, his head cradled in the crook of his arm. He could feel one of the other's arms under his pillow as it shifted for his fingers to curl around his shoulders. He had to make a single confession to himself; it felt weird, in that he wasn't immediately trying to rush away from this encounter. Instead he was turning over a bit to trace light fingers along his bare hip before moving to trace up his arm to marvel at the transition of the soft arm hair to bare skin as he traveled up to his shoulder. _'This is insane, this connection I feel. I've had sparks of hope before, but this is an ember that contains a forest fire.'_ He traced his fingers down his back and his breath caught in his throat as Sharky arched against him slightly.

He stilled, not wanting to disturb the other yet. He stopped mapping out what he could reach in favor of wrapping his arm around the other's waist quietly. He took a moment to just take him in completely. Right now he was much more relaxed than he was last night and now he could make out the faint laugh lines that were starting to form in little crinkles by his eyes and little edges at the corners of his mouth. His goatee was kept trimmed and it took effort to pull his gaze away from his lips and down his neck. He grinned as he saw his handy work, a ring of violet and deep reds that would fade much too quickly for his own liking. He pulled his gaze farther down to his shoulders, noticing the freckles scattered across them that probably came from being outside a lot. _'He spends a lot of time outside, and he laughs a lot. He's gorgeous when he lights up that stunning grin of his.'_

He laid still as he kept the other close to him and after a while he stopped observing him to just appreciate him. He liked that it hadn't taken much convincing to get him to stay through the night and that he'd woken up to the other curled around him. _'Afraid I'd slip away? If it was anyone else...I might have.'_ He leaned in to press a kiss to the bridge of his nose, and finally Sharky stirred against him; his arms slithered around him completely and he was tilting his face up until he caught John's lips. He returned the slow, tender gesture before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I have to go look at land today. My brother is supposed to tag along...apparently he knows the perfect place for me." John spoke quietly, just for him, as they laid there together in the soft morning glow of sunshine and birdsong.

He was gifted a grin before Sharky asked a question that made his heart stop. "You kicking me out?"

He laughed quietly in response, leaning over to kiss him again. "On the contrary...I'm inviting you along."

"Really?" There was that shock again, surprise that he'd be considered outside of this bed. John really wanted to change that fact. "It's not going to cause any trouble or anything?"

"Of course not. Besides, I'm not quite that willing to let you go just yet." He emphasized his point by rolling them over so he could press light kisses down his jawline to his neck again. "As long as I won't be keeping you from plans or anything."

Hands found his hair again, toying lightly with the strands at the base of his neck. "Nah, not at all. My day is usually just full of sitting around by myself. Sometimes Hurk comes by to check on me, and we hang out for a while. We burn some shit, drink a lot more...then maybe if I'm lucky he asks me to go out to do something."

"And who is this Hurk?" John asked the question before he could stop himself, as he was flooded with a sudden surge of emotion he wasn't used to feeling in this context. _'Should I be jealous? Why do I feel jealous?'_

He was met with laughter, loud and unrestrained. "He's my cousin, and probably my best friend." He leaned back to observe the other; those soft creases around his eyes crinkling up in humor really made his blue-grey eyes sparkle enough to steal his breath right from his chest.

"Color me curious...one day I suppose I'll have to meet him." He was breathless when he spoke, a soft sound as he traced a hand up the other's chest to toy lazily at the chest hair there as he let relief wash over him in steady waves.

"Well I'm meeting your brother today so yeah. You'll have to meet him. Then we'll be even." John was laughing now as well, stealing another kiss before a radio in the room crackled to life and brought a gruff, familiar voice to join the room.

_"John. You've got the truck still, seeing as you said you'd be coming back last night when you borrowed it and shockingly did not. Let's get going so I can get back to work."_

He sighed as he pulled away from his lover now, climbing from the bed to go retrieve it to answer. "My apologies, brother dearest. I got a little caught up in something last night."

_"Yeah, I bet. Better bring them along then, huh?"_ Jacob's voice was grumbly but it carried with it good humor.

"Good news then! I already asked him to join us. We'll be there in half an hour." He answered, turning to smile at Sharky as he answered. The other had retreated from bed to find his clothes scattered across the room, moving a little shakily as he went. "And be nice."

_"When am I not?"_ Jacob responded, laughter thundering through his words again. But nothing else came after that, and he sat the radio back down to get dressed as well.

He was met with words as he dug through the small closet, and he found himself laughing again. "Your brother sounds like he's a big ball of fun." _'I'll have my own laugh lines because of you.'_

"He is. You'll love him."

They finished dressing and headed out to the truck once everything was locked up and they had what they needed. John once again opened the door for the other, smiling at the grin he received in turn. Sharky sat close beside him, having retrieved his own cigarettes at some point. He held a lit one up for him to snag in his lips, and he happily did so because it allowed him to press a kiss to his hand before taking the offered gift. It almost felt odd to continue to be hospitable with company he'd chosen the night before into the morning, but whatever voice that had whispered into his mind the night before to talk to him wasn't arguing today. His instincts might have gotten sharper, or maybe he was just so tired of jumping back and forth so often it was nice to just exist with someone. _'Is this what I've been missing out on? And why is it coming so easily?'_

At some point they started talking, and he hadn't even realized when. They were still going strong as the truck turned off for his brother's ranch and even as they pulled up and parked the vehicle to wait. They didn't stop until someone yanked open the driver's side door and startled him into a small panic, John quickly moving to strike the attacker. He only registered who it was when his hand was caught swiftly at the wrist.

"Calm down, it's just me. Scoot over, I'm driving." Jacob said swiftly, nodding his head to him, before leaning over just a bit to scrutinize Sharky. "Huh. I wasn't expecting that, but at the same time...I'm not surprised. How you doing, Charlemagne?" The older Seed's voice was average, and less forced than it could have been thankfully.

"Sharky, and I'm doing pretty damn good." John turned to the other when he replied, seeing he'd already moved over in the cab for him. _'They know each other?'_ He moved over as well, and Jacob laughed deeply before he climbed in and got things ready. Then they were moving again, and he took the chance to lean against the current source of voice in the car.

"I damn well bet. Come on, we're going to the Valley. It's not too long a drive, and I think you'll like what I found." His brother was all business, but he could see the traces of a faint smile on his face and that eased John's nerves a bit. All of this was new to him, especially his family meeting _anyone_ he'd ever been attracted to.

"It's the smoothest stretch of land in the county, so if you're wanting an airstrip then Shake-N-Jake's right on the money." The voice rumbling through his side surprised him a bit, and he turned to wince with the source when the nickname was said.

"Thanks for the back up, but don't ever call me that again." Again, Jacob was humoring him as he shook his head.

"Yeah, sounded weird when I said it." He felt an arm slip behind him to pull him tighter against Sharky's side and he felt his nerves evening out again at the gesture. _'It could be going a lot worse.'_

He was amused that they were talking so easily, and he stayed silent for once to just enjoy someone else talking. "It was much worse hearing it." Though the more John listened, the more he realized Jacob had never said this much to another human being that didn't work on his ranch or hold any sort of blood connection to him.

"No, I bet it was. My bad."

"You are forgiven." Jacob nodded afterwards, before taking a second to glance over at his little brother pressed against the side of the man he was addressing. John tried to put himself in Jacob's shoes, but he knew he could never fully understand the way his older brother thought about anything—much less the way he thought about his choice in company. "Mostly cause I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot more than you." _'My brother knows me too well.'_

"So you two know each other?" John finally asked the question that had been bouncing around his head, and they both broke out into soft laughter

"Not really. We know of each other." Jacob explained, and Sharky nodded in agreement. "It's a small county, John. Everyone knows everyone out here."

Sharky was grinning, and his tone was so warm it melted him to the bone. "Yeah, pretty much. But I guess we've been given the perfect chance to remedy the whole not knowing each other thing." That was for him, not for his brother, he could feel it and the comfort it brought was a little jarring.

"You can't tell, but oh boy am I just so excited about that." Jacob's rumbling reply was for him too; a subtle reassurance wrapped in his own humor.

"Y'know, if I didn't know better Jacob, I might think you don't like me." Another joke, and a successful one judging by his brother's spreading grin.

"Don't take it personally now," Jacob started with a grin, before glancing over to them again. "I don't like anyone."

The conversation in the cab evened out, and it made time fly quickly as they drove out to the land Jacob had been talking to him about. He had been right--it was beautiful, open, with enough room for a small airstrip that opened to clear skies. After a few calls, someone was heading out for them to sort out the process of buying it. It wouldn't be done today, but he could definitely stake his claim on it in the same day.

When he got the chance he slipped away to talk to Jacob a bit about his own circumstances. He explained how his evening at the bar went, his meeting of their current company, but most importantly--these odd, overwhelming urges to stay as close to him as he could for as long as he could. He also spoke on that feeling in him, that little whisper against his nerves and down his vertebrae that this was all something so important and that he couldn't let it slip away. His brother merely chuckled and shook his head, leaving him with a simple thought that only served to stoke the coals of his paranoia of messing everything up.

Jacob whispered the words, before he motioned to the old truck of the current owner of the land heading towards them down the old, worn road. "Sounds like love at first sight--maybe it was destiny."

_'Fuck, that's what I was afraid you'd say.'_ John thought before his gaze settled onto Sharky again, and he felt that fluttering in his chest again. _'I'm not sure I'm equipped for this...but I want to be.'_

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to "So Contagious" by Acceptance on repeat.


End file.
